Friday Afternoon in the Universe
by slincoln
Summary: Ruins found off-world land SG-1 in the middle of a secret war on Earth. An Alias/Stargate SG-1 Crossover
1. Prologue

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: An Alias/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ruins found off-world land SG-1 in the middle of a secret war on Earth.

Disclaimer: Characters from Alias and Stargate SG-1 are not my intellectual property and are used without permission. No beatings, please

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: Prologue

The world around Colonel Jack O'Neill coalesced and he found himself standing in front of a Stargate on yet another distant world. He looked around to confirm that the rest of his team had successfully made the journey from Earth with him. He breathed a small sight of relief when he saw that Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were all standing there waiting for him. "Ok people, let's see what this rock has to offer," he told the rest of the team.

They nodded and SG-1 fanned out from the Stargate. The world they were on, known only by the designation PX1121 was temperate and forested. So far as any of their intelligence sources could determine the planet was uninhabited and the goa'uld had never bothered to visit.

"Hey carter," O'Neill asked as they walked through the forest. "Why exactly are we visiting this rock?"

"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention to General Hammond during the briefing this morning," Carter said disapprovingly.

"Of course I was," O'Neill defensively replied, "but hypothetically speaking, if I wasn't, what did I miss?"

"Hypothetically sir?" Carter asked with a smile.

"Hypothetically Major," O'Neill confirmed.

"Well sir, if you hypothetically weren't paying attention you would have missed General Hammond explaining that we're here to investigate the viability of this world as a farming colony to help relieve some of the stress on the Earth's agricultural industry, hypothetically." 

"Sierra Club is going to love us for that," O'Neill noted.

"What they don't know won't hurt them I guess," Carter observed.

"Still, it would be sort of funny to see a bunch of protestors chained to the gate of the SGC, in a not really funny at all sort of way."

Carter looked around the forest, "I can see their point, it would be a shame to destroy this forest, some of these trees must be centuries old."

"I wonder why the goa'uld left this place alone," Jack said.

Carter shook her head, "I don't know, maybe they came and didn't see anything they could use."

"Or maybe something scared them off," Jack hefted the P-80 cradled in his arms to reassure himself the gun was still there.

"If that was the case then Teal'c would have known something."

"Unless it's a deep, dark goa'uld secret that they didn't share with the jaffa."

"Now you're just being pessimistic," Carter chided.

"Uh Jack Sam, you'd better come over here," Daniel shouted.

The two officers broke into a run. Based on the tone of Daniel's voice the archaeologist had found something unexpected. The forest abruptly ended and the pair found themselves in a large clearing, and no Daniel in sight.

"Daniel?" O'Neill shouted, "Where the hell are you?"

"Uh colonel?" Carter said, "You have a radio you know."

O'Neill drew in a breath then stopped, "Yeah, I knew that," he told Carter. "Daniel, Teal'c report in." O'Neill's request was met with silence.

"Colonel, look," Carter said, "footprints leading off this way." She pointed towards the opposite end of the field.

"Are you sure it's them?" O'Neill asked.

"Do you see any other humans around sir?" Carter replied.

"Good point, lead on Major," O'Neill ordered Carter. As they followed the footprints O'Neill noticed that the path they were on had gradually widened and was now a distinct trail carved into the field. "Uninhabited huh?"

"You never know sir, it might be the work of large animals," Carter pointed out. "Just because we found a trail is no reason to think..." Carter's voice trailed off as they crested a small ridge and a large stone building came into view.

"And I assume you're going to say large animals made that?" O'Neill asked, gently mocking his junior officer.

"Oh no sir, humans aren't large animals."

"At least we know where Daniel and Teal'c are," O'Neill noted. "Daniel, Teal'c, you guys there?" He asked his radio as they walked up to the building.

"Colonel O'Neill, is that you?" Teal'c called out.

"Of course it is Teal'c, now where the hell are you?" O'Neill hollered.

The Jaffa stepped out from his hiding spot in the stone building's entryway. "My apologies, but I felt it best to stand watch hidden while Daniel Jackson investigates this structure."

"Didn't you hear me on the radio?"

Teal'c shook his head, "No O'Neill, I did not. And before you ask, my radio was functioning normally when we entered the Stargate."

"It is possible that this building has some sort of field around it that jams radio transmissions," Carter theorized.

"Does anyone else smell a trap?" O'Neill asked.

"I do not believe so Colonel," Teal'c replied. This building has been abandoned for a long time."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, "A hunch."

"Ok fine, nobody's home, can we collect our wayward archaeologist and continue on our mission?"

"I'd say this place has become our mission sir," Carter said.

"I know that major," O'Neill replied, "but every time we find mysterious ruins something bad happens. I was thinking maybe this one time we let things slide."

"Teal'c!" Daniel shouted as he rushed into view. "Call Jack and Sam...oh you're already here. Isn't this place unbelievable? I've never seen anything like it."

"That's great Daniel, what is it?" O'Neill asked.

"That's just it, I've never seen anything like it..." Daniel held up his hands, "I know, it's a big stone building, probably a fort or a temple of some sort. But the language, there are runes carved into the walls that look like nothing I've ever seen. This is a major find."

"Wonderful Daniel, have you accidentally activated any super-weapons or released any trapped evils yet?"

"Well, I...I don't think so," Daniel admitted.

"Ok, that's it, we're leaving," O'Neill declared.

"So you want to explain to General Hammond that we didn't complete our survey because you got the heebie-jeebies?" Daniel asked.

"I do not have the heebie-jeebies, something in this place is jamming our radios. That in and of itself has my Spider-sense tingling."

"Daniel, does it look like the goa'uld?" Carter asked.

Daniel shook his head, "No, in fact it doesn't look like anyone has been here in years, maybe even centuries."

Jack sighed, "Ok fine we can stay, but I reserve the right to say I told you so when it all goes to hell."

"Look at it this way O'Neill, whatever defenses this facility might harbor have undoubtedly already been activated by our arrival."

"You really know how to cheer a guy up don't you Teal'c?" O'Neill groused.

"And actually I'm going to have to go back to Earth. Examining this site is going to take more people and equipment than we have," Daniel said.

"Ok, here's the plan, we go back to Earth, report what we've found and move on to the next planet. General Hammond will then send a scientific team in to check this place out, does that work for everyone?" The team nodded. "Good, now lets head back to the gate."

"Say Daniel," Carter said, "do you have any idea what that is?" She pointed at a large symbol carved into the archway of the main entrance.

"I don't know, but it's all over the place. It probably represents the people who built the structure."

Carter stared at the circle enclosed by what looked like less than and greater than signs. "Seems a little abstract to be somebody's flag."

"And what would you say if you saw an American flag without any context for what it was?" Daniel rhetorically asked. "All we need to find is the context that underlies the construction of this building."

"Which won't be easy," Carter noted.

"Which won't be easy," Daniel confirmed. He reached into his pocket for a camera and took a picture of the symbol. "But I'm sure we can figure it out." He put the camera back into his pocket and trotted off after the rest of the team.  


-to be continued- 


	2. Chapter 1

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: An Alias/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ruins found off-world land SG-1 in the middle of a secret war on Earth.

Disclaimer: Characters from Alias and Stargate SG-1 are not my intellectual property and are used without permission. No beatings, please

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: Chapter One

-Geneva, Two days later-

A soft tapping on the door to his office cause Arvin Sloane to look up from his paperwork. He saw Sark standing in the doorway, "What is it?" He asked the younger man.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but there's a Colonel Mayborne here to see you."

Sloane nodded, "Of course, show him in."

Sark disappeared from view and a few moments later reappeared leading a balding man of medium height wearing an inexpensive suit and carrying a leather briefcase. "Colonel Mayborne sir," Sark said.

"Thank-you Mr. Sark, you can leave us. In face why don't you find Ms. Derevko and tell her I'll want to speak with her once Colonel Mayborne leaves," Sloane instructed Sark. The younger man nodded then walked out of the office, closing the door behind himself.

"Quite an impressive operation you have here Mr. Sloane," Mayborne said.

"Thank-you Colonel Mayborne, we try," Sloane replied. The two men shook hands, how longs has it been Colonel, ten years?"

"More like fifteen, you handled that unpleasantness in North Korea that I wanted to keep quiet."

"Ah, that's right, why don't you have a seat and we can discuss what brings you here." Sloane indicated the chair in front of his desk and the two men sat down.

Mayborne reached into his briefcase and removed a pair of manila envelopes. He set one down in front of Sloane. "There pictures were taken two days ago, I thought they might interest you."

Sloane opened the folder and leafed through the photographs. He looked up at Mayborne, "Where did you get these?"

Mayborne shrugged, "I might be a wanted man, but I have my methods. The pictures were taken by a civilian attached to a special Air Force unit. So that is what I think it is?"

Sloane nodded, "It is the Eye of Rambaldi. Where were the picture taken?"

Mayborne smiled, "Before I answer that question I'd suggest you read this." He tossed the second folder onto Sloane's desk.

Sloaned opened the envelope marked "Project Stargate" and began to read the report inside. After a few moments he looked up at Mayborne. "Tell me this is a joke," he asked in amazement.

"It's no joke Arvin, the Stargate is real, I've seen it."

Sloane bit back the torrent of questions welling up inside of him and focused on what mattered, "So what you are saying is that these pictures..." His voice trailed off. Sloane's mind refused to go where Mayborne had pointed it.

"That's right, they came from up there," Mayborne pointed at the ceiling. "It's a small planet...well I don't know exactly how far away, but many light years away from earth."

"So you bring me this information to do what, taunt me?" Sloane asked with great contempt.

"No, not at all," Mayborne insisted.

"Then what do you want?"

"For the file and the pictures? Nothing, they're a gift, given freely to prove my bonafides."

"Alright, I admit, I'm intrigued by what you've shown me."

"What if I told you I could give this to you?" Mayborne picked up one of the pictures.

"And just how would you accomplish that?" Sloane asked.

"I know vital information about the Stargate facility. Its strengths and weaknesses," Mayborne fell silent, letting Sloane draw his own conclusions.

"And how much would this information cost?" Sloane asked.

"I want in," Mayborne quickly said. "I know about the arrangement you have with Derevko and I want to be a part of it."

"And why is that?"

"There's a war coming Arvin, against a foe with unimaginable power, and we're not ready to face it. The people in power are too weak to properly exploit the benefits that the Stargate offers."

"Which brings us to Rambaldi."

"Precisely, I know that Rambaldi can provide the edge the human race needs to survive."

"And what are you willing to do to achieve that edge?" Sloane asked.

"Whatever it takes," Mayborne replied, "You should know that."

"You do understand that I will have to discuss your offer with my partners before making a decision."

"I suggest you discuss quickly."

"Because you'll take your offer somewhere else?"

Mayborne shook his head, "Certainly not, but there are other people who understand the significance of Rambaldi and have access to this data. Exactly how long do you think it will take the CIA to find these pictures?"

Sloane nodded, "True enough. Alright you're in, but if any of this is not on the level your life won't be worth living."

Mayborne returned Sloane's gaze without flinching. "Then I'd better be on the level."

There was a knock on the door and Irina Derevko stepped into the office, "Sark said you wanted to see me," Derevko said.

"Yes Irina, I'd like you to meet our newest associate, Colonel Mayborne, formerly of the United States Air Force."

"Why wasn't I consulted about this?" Derevko demanded, "We're partners Sloane."

"Calm down Irina, Colonel Mayborne has unique, time-sensitive information." He stood up and handed Derevko the pictures and Stargate file. "I think you will agree that I made the correct decision."

Derevko read the file then looked up at Sloane. "Are you going to do what I think you are?" Sloane nodded. "Is there anyway to take control of this Stargate without arousing suspicion?" She asked Mayborne.

"It...would not be easy," Mayborne replied.

Sloane smiled, "Colonel, have you ever known me to do anything easy? Now let's get to work. I want to have all the pieces in place for tomorrow." Sloane paused, "You do know the chances are good that either Jack or Sydney will be there," he told Derevko.

"I'm aware of that," the former KGB agent replied. "But when have they prevented me from accomplishing a mission?"

"Fair enough," Sloane said. He pushed a button on his desk. "Mr. Sark, would you please get the usual suppliers on the phone. We are going to need a lot of personnel and hardware in a short period of time."

-Stargate Command, +3 days-

Jack O'Neill walked into the SGC briefing room in a foul mood. He had been about to drive out to a small lake he knew for some fishing when he had been summoned back to the base. It was to have been O'Neill's first extended break that did not involve quarantine in a long time. O'Neill looked around the room and felt his mood worsen when he saw three strangers in suits seated at the table.

"Ah, hello Colonel," General Hammond said. "I'm sorry to have to call you in like this Jack, but it's urgent."

"Oh that's ok General, the trout aren't going anywhere," O'Neill replied, feigning cheerfulness. "Who're the suits?"

"We'll handle the introductions when the rest of SG-1 gets here," the general replied.

O'Neill sat down at the table across from a slim brunette who looked to be in her late twenties. "Hi there, I'm Jack," he said to the woman.

"Sydney," the woman replied, but offered no additional information.

The briefing room door opened and Carter entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, there was an experiment in the lab I needed to finish up." She slid into a chair next to O'Neill.

"OH really? What were you doing?" One of the visitors, a man dressed in a rumpled suit with wild hair stammered.

"It's high level physics, I wouldn't want to bore you," Carter replied.

"Oh physics wouldn't bore me. I've always found physics fascinating. I dabble in my spare time. So far I haven't gotten general relativity meshed with quantum mechanics, but I've had some near misses...I had a remainder of two one time."

"Let me get this straight, you're working on the Grand Unified Theory in your spare time?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, string theory is way, way off."

Before Carter could reply the door burst open and Daniel hurried into the room followed closely by Teal'c, who moved at a more sedate pace. "MY apologies for being late General Hammond, Daniel Jackson required my assistance with a translation and we lost track of time."

"That's alright Teal'c, just take a seat," the general said. Teal'c and Daniel sat down next to Carter and O'Neill. "Now that we're all here we can get started. Mr. Vaughn, Ms. Bristow, Mr. Flinkman I'd like you to meet SG-1: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." General Hammond turned in his chair to face SG-1. "Mr. Vaughn and his associates are from the CIA. The Director requested we meet with them, but so far nobody has told me why." Hammond faced Vaughn, "So Mr. Vaughn, would you please explain to us why we're here?"

The man named Vaughn nodded, "Certainly sir, and my apologies for keeping you in the dark, but this is highly sensitive material...in fact should they even be here?" Vaughn indicated Daniel and Teal'c.

"Look around you, what do you think?" O'Neill sarcastically asked.

"Dr. Jackson and Teal'c both have top level security clearances you can speak freely," General Hammond assured Vaughn.

Vaughn nodded, "Ok, well I guess I'll just get to the heart of the matter." Vaughn reached into a folder and withdrew a picture. "Does this look familiar?" He slid the picture over to O'Neill.

Daniel leaned over to get a good look at the picture, "Hey, that's the pictograph from PX 1121, how did you get a copy?"

"Actually this picture was taken in Italy. This is the emblem of a group dedicated to the 16th century philosopher Milo Rambaldi."

"Wait, Rambaldi...he was a minor figure in the Renaissance, right?" Daniel asked. "Why would he have followers?"

"Because Rambaldi was more than a painter," Vaughn explained. "He also appears to have been a genuine prophet..."

"Pull the other one," O'Neill exclaimed. "I got pulled off of leave for this?"

"Look," the young woman named Sydney snapped, "You don't have to believe that Rambaldi was a prophet, but I've seen the machines he designed, the man was operating on a higher level than the rest of us. It's very important that you tell us where you saw the Eye."

"The eye?" Daniel asked.

"This symbol is called the Eye of Rambaldi," Vaughn explained.

"Wait, you don't know where we saw this?" Carter held up the picture.

"For security's sake only portions of your mission logs are stored at the Pentagon," General Hammond told Carter, "Things like location are omitted."

"Right, and I wrote a data mining program that combs the government net looking for references to Rambaldi," the man with the wild hair said. "It would include your system here...but you don't seem to be connected to the outside world..."

"So you people have no idea where we saw this eye? Or what goes on down here?" O'Neill asked.

Vaughn shook his head, "No, and it's vital that you tell us. There is a terrorist organization that is gathering as many Rambaldi artifacts as it can."

"Why would terrorists be interested in a Sixteenth Century philosopher?" Daniel wondered.

"Rambaldi's writing form pieces of a puzzle. Conventional wisdom says that if you put together the pieces of the Rambaldi puzzle you get a super-weapon. We can't let that fall into the wrong hands. The other side will move quickly when they learn about the existence of this temple, so we have to get there first," Vaughn told Daniel.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem," O'Neill replied. "General can we show them?"

Hammond nodded, "SG-5 is due to arrive soon. If you'd follow me please," He told the CIA agents. The group stood up and followed the general into the control room. Klaxons were blaring and warning lights flashed in the gate room.

"Sir, we have an inbound traveler. Their authentication code checks out as SG-5," one of the technicians told Hammond.

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered. He turned to face the visitors from the CIA. "Welcome to the heart of the SGC."

"Uhm, major?"

"Yes Mr. Flinkman?" Carter replied.

"Please call me Marshall, uh, is what I think is about to happen about to happen?"

"And what do you think is going to happen?"

"Well, judging by the power readings and the way those rings are rotating, I'd say..."

Marshall was cut off by a brilliant blue flash that emanated from the Stargate. A gout of what looked like water burst out of the ring then receded, leaving behind a pool of shimmering blue. Before anyone in the room could speak a group of soldiers walked out of the ring and the blue pool dissolved into nothing.

"What was that?" Sydney asked in amazement.

"It was a wormhole wasn't it?" Marshall asked. Carter nodded. "We just saw interstellar travel," he told the other two CIA agents. "Cool, how do it work?"

"I think you have a new best friend Carter," O'Neill commented.

"So, that thing leads to a different world?" Vaughn asked.

"Worlds actually, there's an entire network of these stargates," Daniel said.

"Naturally this is the most classified thing you have ever seen in your life," General Hammond said.

"There's other intelligent life out there," Marshall gasped. "There's no way we built that ring, and Doctor Jackson just said there was a network these things, somebody had to build them, and that could only be an advanced alien race, right?"

"Oh he's good," O'Neill quipped.

"To answer your question Mr. Flinkman, yes there is intelligent life out there," General Hammond said, "but that information is on a need to know basis which you do not have."

"Let me get this straight, you can visit different planets through that ring?"

"That is it precisely Ms. Bristow," Cater said.

"Call me Sydney please," Sydney said. "So you visit other worlds, and you have pictures of the Eye of Rambaldi that you found on a temple somewhere."

"That's right," Carter said, leading Sydney on.

"You didn't find that temple on Earth did you."

"Afraid not," O'Neill replied.

"So what, Rambaldi was an alien wh ocame to Earth through that thing?" Vaughn asked.

Daniel shook his head, "That's impossible, the Stargate was still buried when Rambaldi was alive."

"So how old is the Stargate?" Marshall quietly asked.

"Then how did the Eye end up in a temple on a different world?" Vaughn demanded, ignoring Marshall's question.

"There are other ways to travel through space than by Stargate," Carter said. "And it could just be a coincidence."

"Do you believe in coincidences Major?" Sydney asked.

"Well, no, not so much," Carter admitted.

Sydney stared out at the Stargate. "We need to go there," she declared.

"We already have a survey team prepping to explore the temple," General Hammond said. We will be sure to share everything we find."

"With all due respect general your people do not have nearly the experience with Rambaldi that we do. If you want I could call the director, I hear he as quite a bit of pull with the President."

"Do you really want to play that game with me?" Hammond sternly asked.

Sydney returned the general's gaze. "This is too important for me not too."

General Hammond considered Sydney's statement for a few moments. "Alright, I will allow you to go through the Stargate with the survey team."

"Wait a minute sir, you're just going to let her bully you like that?" O'Neill asked in disbelief.

"Calm down Colonel, Ms. Bristow makes a good point, assuming this temple is related to this Rambaldi then it would be useful to have an expert on the subject at the site."

"But she's a spook, you can't trust them."

"Which is why I am sending SG-1 along to act as a security team."

O'Neill opened his mouth to protest, but bit off whatever he intended to say. "I walked right into that didn't I?" He asked Daniel.

"Pretty much Jack," Daniel agreed.

"When do we leave sir?" O'Neill asked General Hammond.

"Tomorrow at 1300, that should give you time to get Agent Bristow up to speed."

O'Neill sighed, "Alright, Carter take our guest down to the armory and get her some equipment. Daniel, Teal'c you heard the man we're moving out so gear up." Jack started to walk out of the control room.

"Where are you going Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm going to go cancel my boat reservation," O'Neill said over his shoulder. "Since I'm not likely to get any fishing done this weekend.

-CIA Operations Center-

"Assistant Director Kendall!" Jack Bristow called out, "May I have a word?" Bristow caught up to Kendall in the halls of the Operations Center.

"Sure thing Jack, what is it?" Kendall asked.

"Where's Sydney?"

"She's on assignment."

"Why wasn't I notified? I thought we were clear, I am involved in all of Sydney's missions."

"Sorry Jack, not this time, the director asked for specifically."

"The Director?" Bristow asked.

Kendall nodded, "Called me himself this morning, and before you say anything Jack I don't know what the mission is and I protested to high hell. I hate it when three of my people get yanked out from under me like this."

"Three?"

"That's right, Agent Vaughn and Mr. Flinkman left with Sydney," Kendall saw the look on Bristow's face. "Look Jack, she's not in any danger so don't try anything foolish."

"How can you be sure of that?" Jack countered.

"Because she's at Cheyenne Mountain you damned fool," Kendall snapped. "Do you think I would let three of my best people go wandering off without knowing where they went?"

"Cheyenne Mountain...NORAD? Why would the Director send her there?"

"NORAD isn't at Cheyenne Mountain, they very quietly moved it to a new location a few years back."

Bristow frowned, "So what's there now?"

"That's highly classified, but apparently there's some sort of big astrophysics research lab there now."

Bristow raised an eyebrow, "Sounds to me like a highly classified lie."

"I agree," Kendall said, "That's why I want you to fly out to SAC headquarters in Nebraska."

"I'm afraid I don't see the connection."

"There's a special ops rapid response team stationed there. They have standing orders to deploy to Cheyenne Mountain if communication is lost for more than a day."

"Sounds to me like there's more than just astrophysical research going on there."

Kendall nodded, "But look at it this way Jack, your daughter's in the most secure military facility in the country, what could go wrong?"

"Let's hope we don't find out," Bristow muttered.

-to be continued-  



	3. Chapter 2

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: An Alias/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ruins found off-world land SG-1 in the middle of a secret war on Earth.

Disclaimer: Characters from Alias and Stargate SG-1 are not my intellectual property and are used without permission. No beatings, please

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: Chapter Two

-Boulder Colorado, +4 days-

Sloane looked around the warehouse they had converted into a staging area. Mercenaries bustled about, gathering equipment and loading it into a series of military trucks. Satisfied that the work was going smoothly Sloane returned his attention to the blueprints he, Derevko, Mayborne, and Sark were poring over.

"Obviously speed will be the key," Sark said. "We must subdue the base as quickly as possible to minimize the chance of someone pushing the panic button."

"And there is now way to cut off the base's lines of communication with the outside world?" Derevko asked.

Mayborne shook his head, "No, they have strict protocols in place. If the SGC does not report in to SAC on an hourly basis the rapid response team gets set in. If somebody pushes the panic button a flight of B2 bombers are scrambled with orders to bury the base. Finally the entire base is wired for self-destruction if the situation is deemed to dire. They take the risk of alien takeover very seriously."

"Which is nice to know but does not concern us," Sloane said to the group. "We are not a hostile alien takeover. They are not about to blow up their very expensive facitlity and kill all those people just because we take control. We aren't aliens after all." Sloane tapped the blueprints. "I am worried about the rapid response team. I'll want fire teams at every junction, and I want to be sure that the base personnel are locked away and cannot escape."

"We could kill them," Sark offered.

"No, I do not want to raise the stakes to that degree," Sloane said. "Hostages are better than corpses."

Sark nodded, "As you wish," Maybe wasn't sure, but it sounded like Sark was disappointed by Sloane's decision.

"There's one more thing," Mayborne said. "It is crucial that you keep control of the SGC while the team is off-world. There is no other way home."

"I figured as much," Sloane replied, "That's why I want you and Irina to stay behind and make sure we do not get cut off."

"But you need me there to help you work the gate," Mayborne protested.

"I am sure you can teach Mr. Sark and myself how to operate this gate. It is important Colonel that we have someone who understands the Air Force and how it collectively thinks to stay behind. I'm sorry, but you're the best qualified person to advice Irina in this matter."

Mayborne sighed and nodded his head. "You're right, I wasn't thinking clearly, my apologies."

"You thought that the information you provided gave you some clout, and it does, because you are here, but that is the extent of it." Sloane warned Mayborne. "During the operation Ms. Derevko is in charge, is that understood?"

Mayborne nodded, "Perfectly."

"Do you have anything else you'd like to add?" Sloane asked.

"I was just wondering how reliable these mercenaries of yours are."

"Reliable enough, they're all ex-Spetznatz or Stasi, so they have no love for the United States. Really the end of the Cold War was the best thing to happen to the international mercenary market."

Mayborne looked over at the mercenaries loading the truck and shuddered slightly.

-SGC

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Vaughn asked Sydney. They were standing in the large room that housed the Stargate. All around them men and women dressed in fatigues were bustling about the room checking crates of equipment.

Sydney was dressed in a set of fatigues that matched everyone else in the expedition. "I'll be fine," she shouted to Vaughn. Behind them the Stargate spun, dialing the coordinates of PX1121. Besides if anything goes wrong I'll have this," she hefted the M4 she had taken from the armory.

"She looks like a little kid playing soldier," Vaughn thought to himself. Sydney's face was almost engulfed by the helmet she was wearing. "Except she's not," he reminded himself. He only had to look into her eyes and see the steely determination to know that. "Ok, you be careful out there, I don't want to have to go through that thing to rescue you."

Sydney laughed, "And who's going to rescue you?"

Vaughn's reply was cut off by the gate's activation. "Miss Bristow, that's our cue, get the lead out!" Colonel O'Neil shouted.

Sydney smiled apologetically then kissed Vaughn. "I'll see you in a few days," she told him.

"I'll be right here," he promised.

Sydney rushed up the ramp to where the SG-1 team was standing. "Sorry sir, Agent Vaughn and I were reviewing some intelligence."

"Oh really, is that what the kids are calling it these days," O'Neil quipped. Out of the corner of her eye Sydney caught Major Carter trying to conceal a smile. "Ok people, let's get this dog and pony show on the move," O'Neill shouted before walking into the glowing blue pool of light.

Sydney watched as Dr. Jackson and Teal'c followed the colonel into the gate. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the shimmering pool of light. She was so transfixed by the gate that she failed to notice Major Carter sidle up next to her.

"So are you and Agent Vaughn an item?" Carter asked Sydney.

"What?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"You and Agent Vaughn. I saw the kiss you laid on him back there, and it wasn't a kiss you'd give a coworker." As Carter spoke she gently pushed Sydney towards the gate.

Sydney smiled, "Yeah we're dating."

"Well let me say you've got good taste. He's pretty cute. Oops, take a deep breath," Carter advised Sydney.

"What?" Sydney started to ask when Carter shoved her into the gate.

Vaughn watched the rest of the expedition enter the gate before turning to face General Hammond. "So that's it? He asked as the gate closed. "They're out there now?"

Hammond nodded, "That's how it works."

"And we have no way of knowing if they arrived safely?"

"Colonel O'Neil radioed in when he arrived on the planet and they will continue to check in on an hourly basis."

"But other than that we just have to wait?"

"Mr. Vaughn what makes you think I like that anymore than you do? Do you think I enjoy sending my people out there with only one way home?" Hammond snapped.

Vaughn winced. "I'm sorry, this has all been extremely strange, even for me."

"That's alright son, now why don't we go check up on your tech expert."

"You're keeping away from any alien technology you might have, right?"

"Why, would that be a problem? Your man has all the necessary clearances."

"He might, but Marshall can get a little overly enthusiastic when he comes across some new gadget. He might try to take it apart to figure out how it works."

"Then we definitely need to check on Mr. Flinkman," Hammond said with a chuckle. "The labs are down this hall, follow me please." Hammond lead Vaughn out of the gate room.

-PX1121

Sydney stumbled out of the gate and nearly collided with Colonel O'Neil in the process. She turned and glared at Major Carter who arrived shortly after she did. "What was that for?" Sydney demanded.

"People sometimes have a problem going through the gate their first time," Carter explained. "I just made sure you got that extra push."

"Ok people, fan out in a standard defensive perimeter," O'Neil ordered. "We've got to wait for the science team." He reached for his radio, "SGC this is O'Neil, send in the nerds."

"They really don't like it when you call them that Jack," Daniel pointed out.

O'Neil adjusted his sunglasses. "Well tough, I don't really like being here but you don't see me complaining."

"Actually sir..." Carter started to say.

"If you finish that sentence major your next duty assignment will be in Nome Alaska," O'Neil threatened.

"Understood sir," Carter replied deadpan.

"Teal'c, Daniel, wait for the science team to arrive, Carter, myself and the spook will go make sure nothing scary has moved into the temple."

"Is he always this..." Sydney started to say.

"Grouchy?" The older woman offered.

"I was going to asshole, but grouchy works to."

"The Colonel does a good job of looking prickly, but his bark is worse than his bite," Carter explained.

"Unless he decides to take a potshot at you."

"Well true, but the Colonel would never do that...unless you were a goa'uld, or a jaffa, or a...but that's not the point."

Sydney arched an eyebrow, "So what is the point?" 

"The point is that Colonel O'Neil is a good soldier and a good man...he's just...crabby today."

Sydney nodded but didn't reply. Instead she looked around. "It's hard to believe," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"OH I just can't believe I'm standing on a different planet," Sydney said. "It doesn't look that much different from Earth."

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Carter enthusiastically said. "That's the best part of this job, the exploring."

"What's the worst part?"

"Everything else," the two women smiled at Carter's joke. "So what's it like working for the CIA?"

Sydney frowned. "If it wasn't for some special circumstances I would have quit already."

Carter raised her eyebrows, "That bad huh?"

"It's the lies, they start to grind you down...I can't really talk about it."

"Hello, we're standing on an alien planet, I've got all the security clearance I need."

"No," Sydney said. "You don't." She increased her pace to catch up with Colonel O'Neil.

Carter frowned. "I'm pretty sure I do," she said mostly to herself.

"I don't want to sound like a little brat," Sydney told O'Neil, "but are we there yet?"

"Should be around here someplace," he muttered. "Hey Carter!" O'Neil shouted, "It was just across that tree line, right?"

Sydney stared at the colonel. "You don't know where it is, do you?"

"That's a harsh way of putting it. I've got the general idea, it's that way." O'Neil pointed to his left.

"Actually sir the temple is in the opposite direction," Carter patiently said and pointed to the right.

"It's not like I come here on vacations or anything," O'Neil grumbled.

"Of course sir."

O'Neil had his back to Carter so he could not see her face. "Are you smirking Major?"

"Smirking sir? No sir." Cater said with her hand covering her mouth.

"Good, because you know what happens if I catch you smirking."

"Nome sir?"

"Damn straight Nome. Have you ever been to Nome Major? It's very cold."

"So I've heard sir," Carter replied.

"Do I have permission to smirk sir?" Sydney asked as innocently as possible.

"You're CIA I expect you to smirk, and sneer, and skulk, and a whole bunch of other words that begin with s."

"You don't care much for the CIA do you?" Sydney observed.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you find out the most obvious things and try o pass it off as great insight. You act like you know better than the rest of us when in actual fact most of the time you're just guessing."

"Colonel, I'm a field agent. I put my life on the line just as often as you do. I've spent the past year and a half in an undercover assignment where one slip meant I was dead. If you've got a beef with the analysts at Langley fine, but don't take it out on me because I've been there too!" Sydney snapped.

"Whoa, ease up there Miss Bristow. I wasn't trying to question your bravery. It's just that most, if not all, of the CIA agents I've met have been unmitigated sons of bitches. Guys out there with their own private agendas. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't care much for the CIA."

"Let me let you in on a little secret Colonel. Neither do I, but I have a job to do and I'm not going to let my personal feelings affect my job."

Carter raised her eyebrows and looked at O'Neil. "What?" O'Neil asked his subordinate.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Carter said.

"Like hell I do," O'Neil insisted. "I could be out fishing, but instead I'm on this forsake rock, and all because a couple stones look kind of like some stones on earth. Which, in case you haven't noticed is only accessible through the gate that we control."

Sydney shrugged, "I've been trying to go to San Diego for months and something at work always pops up. Sorry if I don't weep for you."

"You don't put up with much crap do you?" O'Neil noted.

"Not if I can help it," Sydney replied. "And especially when it gets in the way of my mission."

O'Neil stared at Sydney. "You know, if you weren't a CIA spook I might actually like you. Might," he added.

"And if you weren't a dumb grunt I might think you were competent," Sydney replied. "Might," she mimicked.

"This is going to be a long mission," Carter said to herself as the trio walked towards the temple's location.

"See, I told you I knew where it was," O'Neil said as the temple came into view.

"That's somewhat debatable," Sydney muttered to herself.

"So what do you make of it?" Carter asked Sydney.

"It's very big."

"Is that all you've got?" O'Neill asked.

"Rambaldi didn't build any temples like this on Earth. I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Good to know the experts are here," O'Neil grumbled.

"Maybe I'll see something that looks familiar," Sydney said as she walked up to the temple's main gate. When she passed under the archway of the main gate a blue flash shot along the temple walls.

"Whoa, that was different," O'Neil observed.

-to be continued-  



	4. Chapter 3

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: An Alias/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ruins found off-world land SG-1 in the middle of a secret war on Earth.

Disclaimer: Characters from Alias and Stargate SG-1 are not my intellectual property and are used without permission. No beatings, please

Friday Afternoon in the Universe: Chapter Three

-SGC-

A small convoy of five covered Army trucks lead by a Hummer flying the flag of a brigadier general drove up to the front gate of the Cheyenne Mountain facility. One of the guards walked up to the Hummer. "I'm sorry sir," the guard said to the general sitting in the passenger's seat. "but this is a restricted access facility. I'll need to see your orders."

"Certainly private, I have them right here," Sloane said to the soldier before drawing a silenced pistol and shooting the guard between the eyes. Before the guard hit the ground shooters in the trailing vehicles took out the rest of the guards. Sloane hopped out of the Hummer and surveyed the area. "Clean up the bodies," he ordered. "Rear guard, take up positions. Everyone else with me." 

"Sir, you can't come in here," a guard protested as Sloane entered the compound.

Sloane shot the man without comment and then turned to the mercenary standing behind him. "Secure this guard room, send patrols to every floor above the objective and seal them off, we don't want anyone trying to play hero." Sloane glanced at his watch. "I'm happy to report that we are ahead of schedule." He told Derevko and Mayborne who had just entered the guard station.

Mayborne glanced down at the body of the dead guard. "Are you sure this is really necessary?"

"You mean the killing?" Sloane asked. "Sadly yes, it's the quickest way to secure the perimeter. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet Colonel Mayborne."

Mayborne shook his head, "No of course not. I'm just trying to keep young men like alive."

"And you are Colonel, this is just an unfortunate cost of progress."

"You don't have to lecture me Sloane," Mayborne snapped. "Let's get this over with."

"Certainly, Strike team, move into position," Sloane ordered. He motioned for Derevko to wait as Mayborne followed the Strike team into the SGC. "Keep an eye on Mayborne," he instructed Derevko.

"You don't trust him?"

"Irina, I don't trust anyone. No I think Colonel Mayborne might not have the stomach for the job. If he gets to be too much trouble while I'm gone..."

"I'll take care of it," Derevko promised.

Vaughn stood in a corner of the Stargate command center watching the bustle of technicians around him. General Hammond entered the command room and saw Vaughn standing there. 

"Have you been here the whole time they've been gone?" Hammond asked the CIA agent.

"I did leave to use the bathroom," Vaughn said. "I just can't leave while she...they are out there."

Hammond smiled, "I know what you mean; we've got a lot of good people a long way from home."

"Have you ever gone through?" Vaughn asked.

"A few times," Hammond admitted. "But that's not my job. I have to make sure that my people have everything they need to succeed, you don't do that by gallivanting across the galaxy."

"But you'd rather be out there."

"You're damn straight I would. Out there you're too busy to realize all the ways things could go wrong. In here all I've got is paperwork." Hammond fell silent. "Why don't you come down to my office. The chairs are more comfortable."

"Thank-you sir, but I should check up on Marshall again. It would be a shame if he activated some trap or something while he was playing with your cool toys."

Hammond chuckled, "Sometimes I think the greatest danger posed to this facility is from over eager engineers." He paused for a moment. "Tell you what. After you check up on your man stop by my office. We can have a drink and I can bore you with stories about my grandkids. SG-1 will be back in no time."

Vaughn smiled, "I appreciate the offer General."

"It's not an offer son, it's an order," Hammond corrected the younger man.

Before Vaughn had a chance to reply the door to the command center burst open and men dressed in black commando gear ran into the room. The commandos overpowered the guards without a shot being fired.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hammond demanded as he stared down the barrel of an MP-5.

"It means the SGC is temporarily under a new command," Sloane said as he entered the command center, "Mine."

"Who the hell are you?" Hammond roared.

"Temper temper general," Sloane cautioned. "We need cool heads at the helm if we want to get through this difficult time without any unnecessary bloodshed."

"That's Arvin Sloane general, the man we told you about earlier," Vaughn informed Hammond.

"You mean the terrorist?"

"Terrorist is such a harsh word," Sloane said. "I prefer visionary."

"This is too bold, even for you Sloane," Vaughn said. "There's no way you'll be able to escape."

"You mean the strike team from SAC?" Sloane asked. "I'm quite familiar with the security measures in place."

"Don't look so shocked General Hammond," Mayborne said as he entered the room. "Or had you forgotten about me?"

"Mayborne," Hammond growled. "I should have known you'd be involved in this."

"The colonel graciously donated his expertise regarding the Stargate. This is a remarkable facility General, you should be proud."

"What do you want Mr. Sloane?" Hammond demanded.

"All I ask for is passage through that wondrous ring of yours to the planet with the Rambaldi temple. Failure to comply will result in the deaths of everyone in this facility and all your teams off-world." Sloane paused. "Not that it really matters what you think. I have control of this base and even now my men are rigging explosives to the direct lines to SAC. If anyone trips the panic button we all blow up."

"You won't get away with this!" Vaughn shouted.

"At the risk of sounding like a cliché, I believe I already have," Sloane said to Vaughn. "Take them away," he instructed one of the mercenaries. "And be sure to keep these two apart from the other prisoners. Don't worry General, once we get what we came for we'll be out of your hair."

Mayborne watched as the members of the SGC were lead out of the command center. "Five minutes ahead of schedule, impressive."

"I was hoping for ten," Sloane said dismissively. "Sark, get the team assembled in the gate room." He said into his radio. "Are you sure you can operate this?" He asked Mayborne.

"Would you rather I do it or one of Hammond's people who'd happily dial you a dead world?" Mayborne replied.

Sloane removed his uniform tunic. "And how do I know you won't do the same thing?"

"Because I don't want your pet KGB agent shooting me in the head."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Sloane said as he pulled on a black bullet proof vest. "Now get started we leave in ten minutes."

-PX 1121-

"This is remarkable," Daniel said as he examined the walls of the temple. "These inscriptions have been translated into Italian, Sixteenth Century Italian to be precise."

"That's great Dan9iel, how?" O'Neil asked the archaeologist.

"Well, I...haven't the foggiest idea," Daniel admitted. "But you say it happened after Agent Bristow entered the temple?"

"That's right, she walked through the front door and shazam!" O'Neil said.

"There must be something about Agent Bristow that activated a translation mechanism built into the temple," Carter theorized. "I bet if we examined these walls more closely we'd find out that they weren't rock at all, but a highly sophisticated display system."

O'Neil turned to face Sydney, "How about it Agent Bristow; care to add anything to the discussion?"

"There was a Rambaldi text that might have mentioned me," Sydney admitted.

"What?" O'Neil asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't so much me as it was a person with an RNA marker I happen to have."

"Now that's just impossible," Carter protested. "We didn't even know RNA existed until centuries later."

"But if Rambaldi was an alien he probably did," Daniel pointed out.

"So the temple scans everyone who enters and if they have the right RNA marker it unscrambles the writing on the walls," Carter mused.

"Compared to some of the stuff we've seen this seems pretty normal," O'Neil quipped. "So where are we on the translation?"

"Not very, it might be Italian, but the writing still doesn't make sense," Daniel reported.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"It's like it was written in code, which it probably was. Renaissance figures liked to use ciphers in their writings."

"Can we crack the code?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure, given enough time, but unless I miss my guess we won't have to. Will we Agent Bristow?"

Sydney nodded, "We have a primer for decoding Rambaldi. Marshall could probably do it in a couple of hours."

"How long would it take to get the primer to the SGC?" O'Neil asked.

"Marshall is the primer," Sydney replied. "He has a photographic memory."

"Unfortunate trait for a spook," O'Neil commented.

"We don't let him out much," Sydney said.

"You can hardly tell," Daniel quipped.

"Ok, photograph everything." O'Neil ordered. "We'll take it home and decrypt it there."

"Colonel O'Neil," Teal'c said over the radio. The jaffa was standing watch over the Stargate.

"Go ahead Teal'c," O'Neil replied.

"Someone is coming through the Stargate."

O'Neil looked around the room. "Are we expecting anyone?" The others shook their heads. "Copy that Teal'c, find a place to hid and keep me advised. O'Neil out."

"Trouble sir?" Carter asked.

"Let's hope not Major," O'Neil said. "But just in case, Daniel round up the science team and move them somewhere safe. Agent Bristow, stand watch over the main gate. Carter, you're with me. We're going to rig some C4, just in case. Let's move people!"

"Colonel O'Neil, a large force of humans have arrived through the gate," Teal'c announced.

"Are they from the SGC?" O'Neil asked

"Negative Colonel, they have no insignia on their uniforms," Teal'c reported. "Should I engage them?"

"Negative Teal'c, go off the air and stay hidden," O'Neil ordered.

"Acknowledged," Teal'c replied.

"Ok, we definitely have a problem," O'Neil said to no one in particular. "Daniel, how's the evacuation going?"

"They're clear of the temple and heading for the hills," Daniel said over the radio.

"And you didn't say we because you're staying here," O'Neil commented.

"Somebody had to cover their tracks," Daniel pointed out.

"Then get back here double time," O'Neil ordered. "Agent Bristow, any sign of our guests?"

"Not yet," Sydney replied. She had found herself a perch on the parapets above the main gate that gave her a commanding view of the surrounding terrain.

"Well when you do hold your fire until we know if they're hostiles."

Sydney tightened her grip on her M-4, "Copy."

"Are done here?" O'Neil asked Carter.

"Just finishing the last one," Carter replied. She tossed O'Neil a detonator. "Just pull the trigger and it all goes boom."

"I guess I shouldn't drop it then," O'Neil quipped as he put the detonator into his pocket.

The two officers walked out into the main courtyard where they found Daniel waiting for them. "The survey team's away, but if these guys aren't friendly and halfway competent..."

"Yeah, I know the survey team is toast," O'Neil said. "Any sign of them Agent Bristow?"

"Affirmative, they're just coming into view. Looks like a platoon strength unit," Sydney said as she looked through a pair of binoculars. A chill ran through her when her gaze settled on Arvin Sloane. "They're hostile, repeat, they're hostile!" Sydney shouted into her radio. She dropped the binoculars and raised her M-4.

"Attention SG-1," Sloane said over a megaphone. "Come out of the temple with your hands up. We are in control of the SGC. If you resist I will order them all killed. You have one minute to comply."

"Agent Bristow, who is this joker?" O'Neil asked.

"His name is Arvin Sloane, and he is more than willing to make good on his threat," Sydney told the group.

"How do we know if he actually has the SGC held hostage?" Daniel asked. "No wait, he's here, he must be telling the truth."

"Agent Bristow, stand down," O'Neil said. "We don't have any other choice," he said to Carter.

"Time's up!" Sloane said.

"We're coming out!" O'Neil shouted.

Dejectedly the members of SG-1 walked out of the temple. They were met by Sloane's commandos who bound their hands and removed all their weapons.

"Ah Sydney, how good to see you again," Sloane said.

"You're not leaving this planet alive," Sydney growled.

"And if you're not careful neither will you my dear," Sloane cautioned Sydney. He turned his attention to Colonel O'Neil. "Hello Colonel, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Do I know you?" O'Neil asked in confusion.

"We met once. In Korea during the early eighties. You were the junior officer of an Air Force Special Ops teams. I was the Agency handler of your mission."

"So you're the guy. You sent us fifteen miles away from our objective and right into the middle of a North Korean armor division! It was only sheer luck that got us out of that mess."

"Yes, that was before I left the CIA and began my pursuit of Rambaldi full-time. There were reports of a Rambaldi artifact in North Korea and I needed someone to investigate. Your team was the closet asset."

"You son-of-a-bitch! Good men died on that mission," O'Neil fumed.

Sloane shrugged, "Casualties are always to be expected on any mission; but you impressed me Colonel. If it wasn't for your actions the entire team would have been neutralized. I knew you'd go far." Sloane chuckled, "I just never realized how far." He turned his attention back to the group. "Don't worry, I'm not here for your people. I just want to examine the temple for a while and then I'll be on my way."

"How did you find out about this?" Sydney asked Sloane.

"You'll find out when you go home so there's no harm in me telling you now. An old friend of Colonel O'Neil brought me the information on both the temple and the Stargate."

"Mayborne," O'Neil growled.

"Very good Colonel O'Neil. Yes, Colonel Mayborne was more than happy to assist Irina and I in this operation."

"I don't mean to sound like a cliché, but there's no way you're going to pull this off," Daniel said.

"As I told Agent Vaughn back on earth, I already have," Sloane told Daniel. "Secure them inside the temple." He ordered.  


-to be continued- 


End file.
